sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
HitCorp International
HitCorp International is a virtual privately held entity in Second Life® that started out on private roleplay sims in 2009, but now operates primarily on mainland regions, with emergency services and aviation covering Satori, Nautilus, and the Blake Sea, limited presence on Corsica and Gaeta V as well as expanding operations into Sansara and Heterocera Atoll. Background HitCorp International was founded in 2004 and began operations on the SL Grid in 2009, starting out with roleplay security services before offering both custom texture work as well as moderation and event staff services. The HCI group participates in roleplay around Second Life, as well as continuing to provide professional services such as texture work and estate or event moderation & security. Current managers and primary contacts for the group are Tatyana Thomas (Taras.Kaliopov), Jessica MacDougal (tesserra.resident) and Bart Exonar (bartthehusky.genesis). Alternately, HitCorp International and associated organizations can be reached via NorPhone (888) 424-5000, or GridTalkie public channel 424 for Public-to-HCI communication. Appearance and Equipment HCI use a variety of equipment, uniforms and color schemes. Standard liveries for multi-use aircraft, boats and ground vehicles tends to be black/dark grey, often matte, with a red stripe and octagonal patch-like form of the HCI logo. Multipurpose ground vehicles often eschew the red stripe. ]] The Security Solutions Division tend to be represented by a yellow/gold, with their ground patrol vehicles regularly adorned with a reflective yellow/gold stripe, a version of the uniformed security patch on the door and appropriate regional markings. Aircraft and watercraft used by this division, including for specialist anti-piracy purposes tend to be standard company black and red with the notable exception of some lighter grey prisoner transport vehicles. SSD uniforms vary from distinctive uniformed guards to black utility uniforms or standard suits and clothing. The Technical and Communications Division often uses blue as their divisional color, with white ground vehicles carrying a blue stripe and markings. Specialist vehicles are more likely to carry unique schemes within TCD, such as the eye-catching "Ketchup and Mustard" livery used by HCI Fire Prevention on trucks, water and aircraft, though some general black and red company-scheme vehicles are used by the division. TCD generally utilize blue utility uniforms or flight suits, alongside specialist clothing such as red firefighting turnout gear with blue reflectors. Phoenix Medical derive their styling from TCD, with green as the primary color. Most vehicles are painted white with a green and blue thick-thin double stripe and appropriate markings. Uniformed EMS ground crew may wear blue or green shirts with blue pants, while other operations generally use TCD style blue utility uniforms or flight suits. High Visibility attire such as vests or jackets may be used when needed by any division, often with yellow used by security staff or orange used by technical, rescue or medical personnel. Offices, Outposts and Stations HCES denotes a response and rescue capable HitCorp Emergency Station. HCFS denotes a Fire Station, with no dedicated SAR capability. HCRS denotes a Rescue Station housing rescue assets but not local Emergency Services. * East River Intercontinental Airport (Office w/ Helipad) * Frank Jack Fletcher Airfield (WWII Privateers Hangar) * Gaeta V (Facility) * Second Norway Lufthavn (HCRS Norway, Aviation Terminal, Cargo/Dock) * Southern Cross Regional Airport (Aviation Hangar) * Village of Lindbay/Triax Airport (HCFS Lindbay) * White Star Airfield (Aviation Hangar, Dock, WSA Fire Dept. (HCFS White Star), Security/Moderation Office.) Structure and Corporate Hierarchy Security Solutions Division * Protective Services Section (Guarding, patrol and various uniformed and plain clothes services, L.E. training) * Tactical Services Section (High risk security operations, anti-piracy, warzone operations, military training) * Intelligence Services Section (Internal and external investigation, information acquisition and manipulation) * Crisis Response Team (Specialist operations under SSD, with personnel from all divisions and subsidiaries) Technical and Communications Division * Fire Prevention Services Section * Logistics and Transport Section * IT Systems Section * Maintenance and Construction Section * HitCorp International Aviation Phoenix Medical (Subsidiary) * Phoenix Medical Response (Land, waterborne and airborne EMS, non-emergency patient transport, event EMS) * Phoenix Medical Rescue (Airborne, waterborne and Land based Emergency Search and Rescue) Images Snapshot_298.png|PMR Search and Rescue H-92 (Shergood) SA S-92s in HCI Livery.png|HCI Aviation S-92s (Shergood) Fireboss and Fireboat.png|AT-802 Fireboss and HCS Hayden Palmira HCI Fire Prevention.png|HCI Fire Prevention at a bus engine fire, White Star Airfield HCI Truck.png|An HCI TCD Logistics and Transport Astaro Eastman,one of the notable exceptions where TCD uses company black and red on a ground vehicle instead of TCD white and blue. Category:Groups and Coalitions